The Letter That Came
by Dia
Summary: Another Padma fic from moi! This has to do with the recieving the Hogwarts letters, but the situation with the Patils is what you may expect from the Longbottoms. Enjoy.


-This is another Padma fic from yours truly! This takes place pre-Hogwarts and if I talk anymore I may spoil it for  
ya'! This fic definately cured my writer's block that has plagued me for a long time. Well, thank god for that! Enjoy!  
  
-Dia presents to you  
  
-The Letter That Came  
  
-My eyelids slowly open, allowing the sun to enter my vision. I ponder for a moment if I should shut out the sun,   
and let myself fall asleep again. Allow my Aunt Jejara to wake me up with her shrill screaming and her  
nagging pulls on my nightgown. Through half-deaf ears, I hear shuffling and loud, excited voices downstairs.  
What's with all the excitement? I wonder and I turn my head to my my calender to see what day it was and maybe  
the answer to all the excitement that was happening downstairs. Written in blue ink under a little box titled  
' July 21st, Saturday' was a neatly scribbled phrase that said 'Hogwarts letter day'.  
  
-My eyes fully opened instantaneously, happily greeting the sun's rays that streamed through my window. My   
senses became allert.Various thoughts relating to that excitement I felt ran through my mind. I though about   
the wonderful hopes and dreams that that letter held, that letter that may come today with my name scrawled on   
the envelope in emerald ink!!!!  
  
-I litterally jump out of bed, discarding my nightgown in the process. I approuch my closet and I select and jerk out   
a light blue sundress because it was the first article of clothing my eyes settled opon. I hastily put it on and I nearly   
run to the bathroom. I pass my sister's room, with her door wide open and the room looking like a destructive   
force went through it. I could tell that she was in the kitchen awaiting the owls allready. I enter the bathroom and   
quickly like everything else, I brush my teeth and run a brush through my tangled, brown hair. I leave the bathroom  
in a mess in my hurrying to see if the letters had arrived yet, only pausing at the beginning of the staircase to slip  
on my black Mary-Janes.   
  
-I race down the stairs noisily with my shoes stomping on the steps. I slow my pace down when I reached the foot   
of the staircase, straining my ears to listen in to the conversation that was being held in the kitchen. I walk slowly to   
the kitchen. Tip-toeing towards the entrance, glancing behind my back everytime I took a step. Finally through that   
'stealthy' slow process I reached the kitchen. My Aunts, Uncles, and a myriad of cousins and friends lined the   
kitchen walls, all talking in mild, hospital conversation. I spy my Mother talking to Uncle Ardere, who unlike all my   
other family members has hair like flame. It's common lore in the family that his unknown mother was a Weasley,   
but that's beside the point. Being small for my age, I tug on my Mother's lace dress to grab her attention.  
  
-"Padma?! What are you doing down here? This is Parvati's Hogwart's letter celebration, not yours," my Mother  
says. I hear my Uncle Ardere snort and snicker. Yeah, yeah, yeah, make fun of the family squib why dontch' ya?  
I'll show you! I'll get a letter indentical to Parvati's, maybe even a better letter than Parvati's! I think to myself.  
  
-I nod my head in remorse. I feel the unwanted sadness creep up from my subconcience into my mainstream  
conciensness. I try to hold the tears that try to escape their prison and want to flow down my cheeks. I attempt  
to hold back my sobs and speak normally.  
  
-"Has the letters-I mean letter come yet?" I ask, succeeding in keeping my voice normal.  
  
-"No sweety, they haven't come yet, but they will arrive soon!"my Mother chirps. If I asked for anything let this be  
the last thing I request to you God, I hope I recieve a Hogwarts letter to make Mother and Daddy happier than  
they allready are! Happy for me! I pray silently. I nod my head and leave them to resume talking. I walk over to the   
'delivery window' and through squinted eyes, I searched the sky for any incoming owls. I stare out that window for   
a long period of time, searching the pinkish sky for any signs of flight. I got so lost in my searching and thoughts I  
didn't pay mind to the annoying tapping on my arm. I finally paid notice to the annoying entity when I heard a voice   
identical to my own ring into my ears.  
  
-"Hey Squib, why are you looking out the delivery window? The only letter that's coming is for me!" I hear my   
familiar nickname being pronounced through my sister's lips and I turn to look at her, tears brimming my eyes.  
  
-"That's not true! I'll get a letter! You'll see!" I yell out in defence. My actions betray my words as tears trickle down   
my cheeks and drip off my chin. I hear a snort and I veer around to see my cousin Shawn, my cousin Branwen,   
and my Aunt Jejara smirking at me. They obviously heard our conversation..  
  
-" Girl, stop pretendin' and get out of your false reality. Your a squib and there's nottin' to say about it," my Aunt  
Jejara says in her southern drawl that she picked up from living in Georgia.  
  
-I suck air deep into my lungs and let out a loud,booming yell I never knew I had, " WHAT DO YOU KNOW?? I   
MAY ACTUALLY HAVE MAGIC IN MY VEINS! I MAY ACTUALLY BE A WITCH LIKE PARVATI!!!" The room  
was silenced, and I was left seething in a terrible rage. Aunt Jejara backs away from me and turns her head to the  
nearest relative. My two cousins and sister just stare at me in awe with their mouths gaping. Before conversation  
started again a miscellaneous relative shouts out, " The owl is coming! The owl is a'coming!".  
  
-I revert my gaze back to the delivery window. I spy with anxious eyes one spotted, brown owl flying it's way   
towards the house. I lower my head in defeat and shame. I feel Aunt Jejara's and Parvati's smirking faces   
pressing into my back. Only one owl with one letter, that letter with Parvati's name scribbled in fine, emerald ink.  
  
-I look back up. The owl is nearing the delivery window, close enough to see what it's holding. There's a letter   
and...something else that is unidentifiable. I look back up and the owl gracefully swooped down and dropped  
the mail infront of me. It perched itself on the windowsill, watching me with it's wide, brown eyes. I stare at the mail.  
The air is filled with suspense and intensity. I hold my breath and pick the two letters up and look at them. There is  
a letter with Parvati's name on it and I hand it to her. The room was about to be engulfed with hollors, hoots, and  
plaudits till I seen the next one. I hold it closer to my eyes to make sure it's real. There it was. A envelope with my  
name scrawled in neat, delicate loops in shimmering, emerald ink. I stand aghast at this sight and I turn around   
and hold it up for everyone to see.  
  
No applause came, with the exception of my Daddy's own clapping.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know the idea seemed Neville-ish but, I wanted to write about Padma!! Also, I made Padma call her Mother  
in the formal way while she called her Father 'Daddy'. I heard that 'Ardere' in Latin means fire, but I'm not sure.  
Mary-Janes are black shoes that have a strap to 'tie' them with. I'm sorry that I made Padma to intelligent for  
an eleven year-old, but she IS in Ravenclaw. Well, Everything belongs to J.K Rowling with the exception of Jejara,  
Ardere, and the bratty, annoying cousins. Well, I must be off!  
  
-Dia  



End file.
